Summon Successful
by skrillio56
Summary: What is the Summoner's War universe like through the eyes of the monster? Find out as you follow Lapis (Water Magic Knight) through the organized chaos of her life...on Sky Island
1. Beginnings

Chapter One

**Lapis's POV**

A flash of light and I was gone. I was standing on some weird stone platform. I jumped a bit and quickly checked myself over.

Armor- check.

Sword- check.

I stared into the distance, drinking in the vast forests and ornate buildings through my stark blue eyes. My cape billowed in a slight breeze, and I reluctantly stepped down from the stone circle. This wasn't the water dimension that I was used to, with its abundance of lakes, hot springs, and delightful waterfalls, but rather, an island.

An island, as I would quickly discover, in the sky.

Then, footsteps approached from my right; I responded by quickly drawing my sword and pointing it in my captor's direction.

Which happened to be a busty blonde in a simple dress.

"H-Hello!" the woman stammered, fearfully eyeing the edge of my blade. "I am E-Ellia, and w-welcome to Sky Island!"

I slowly lowered my blade. I didn't mean to scare her, but I had to stay on guard. "I am Lapis," I greeted, my smooth, yet stern voice seeming to confuse her. "Well – ahem - Lapis," Ellia struggled, clearing her throat. "It seems the Summoner's magic worked! The Summonhenge pulled you from the Water dimension!"

The _what?!_

The look on my face must've been one of plain astonishment, because Ellia proceeded to explain my situation.

"I am the assistant to owner of this island, a rising Summoner. He summoned you for your help in defeating the monsters that threaten our world. He summons a lot of warriors via the Summonhenge, which is the platform you were just standing on, and summoning scrolls."

I nodded, not really understanding her, but it was a knight's code to help those in need.

Even if this person essentially kidnapped you.

Ellia took my hand and gave me the grand tour of the island's immense buildings, scenic forests, and rocky cliffs. Finally we stopped by a huge barrack style building.

"This is where most of our troops stay. You will be in bunk 2-J, between Arnold and Galleon."

I laid eyes on the door to my room. I could feel the burning energy from a strong fire-type nearby, and a cool energy of water that resonated with my own.

"Also, the Summoner says you are a fantastic leader, and he will let you have a companion while you are on the island."

Ellia's words confused me. "Companion?"

As I asked the question, a hellhound pup peeked from under Ellia's gown. His skin was a dark blue, making his lighter blue eyes seemingly glow. He yipped at me, and I saw his tail swish back and forth in happiness. I couldn't resist, and leaned down and scratched his chin. I noticed the collar around his neck and read the name.

"Tarq," I chuckled. "It fits you."

…**.**

**Time Skip – about 2 years later**

**Lapis POV**

I yawned as I awakened, stretching my tired muscles. My bed groaned in response, and a playful bark came from the other side of the room. Tarq, who'd grown considerably since I first met him, jumped onto the bed and panted adorably, nudging me with his wet nose. I giggled as he pulled my bedsheets in order to keep me from pulling them up and going back to sleep, as I often did.

"Okay, boy! I'm up I'm up!"

He bounded down once I assured him I was awake, and stood in plain view, his tail in full swing. I quickly bathed, enjoying the embrace of the warm water, and donned my armor. As I buckled on my sword, I took a deep breath, and threw open my door.

The island was in complete chaos.

The hotheaded Neostone Fighter, Trevor, was once again going toe to toe with Kaz, one of our resident samurai. Trevor was adamantly convinced that he could defeat Kaz in one move.

Which was virtually impossible, because Kaz was faster, and his secret technique, Sword of the Supreme Sky Wolf, was deadly if he chose to use it.

And there was the constant arguing between Laika and Chow. Those two could argue for days if you let them, but if the two immensely powerful Dragon Knights fought, they could potentially destroy the island.

Belladeon, Kro, and Raoq apparently wanted to play rough today as well. I could hear the snarls and yips from across the island.

Woosa and Pungbaek were meditating in the Tranquil Forest, looking the part of the only sane monsters on the island. I sighed in relief, noticing the six purple stars embroidered on each of their robes. I'd come to like the two wise, if not unnaturally so, boys. Now that the Summoner had decided to bring out their maximum potential, it was guaranteed that they wouldn't be used as strengthening material.

Apparently, our worth was determined to the Summoner, as Ellia put it, by our "star grade". Evidently the Summonhenge assigned each of us with a number of stars, and the more stars a monster had, generally the stronger it was. The Summoner could raise our star grade by using other monsters of the same star grade in a process called Evolution.

The stars ranged from 1 to 5 star naturally, but the ultimate honor was being Evolved to a 6 star monster. No monster was ever lucky enough to naturally be assigned six stars; according to Ellia, it simply wasn't possible.

The more unlucky monsters, the one, two, and most three star monsters were used as material.

I couldn't help but shudder at the thought. When a monster was used as material, it dissolved into its essence; magical energy in it's purest form. It would then be absorbed by the target monster, and effectively, cease to exist.

I still remember Jojo, our fire-based joker. I'd fought alongside him for a long time, ever since we were clearing weaker areas like Telain Forest together, and we conquered the Fifth floor of the Giant's Keep together too.

But then Lushen came along.

I had nothing against the wind mischief maker; he was a fun and simple guy. He was deemed by the Summoner to be more valuable than Jojo, and as such, Jojo soon disappeared, being used as Evolution material. I still miss him, but Ellia assures me that we'll see him again someday-

"Oi! Lapis!"

A sharp voice with a thick Australian accent jarred me from my thoughts. I spun around quickly as I noticed my favorite pirate in the world approaching me.

Galleon.

I'd met him when he was still a nameless captain of the seas, and we quickly became friends. He was fun and easygoing outside of jobs, but on the field he was tough, frigid, and business-like.

_Oh sweet Goddess Ameria he's a turn on._

Wait.. I wasn't thinking that!

I quickly adjusted my armor, trying my best to cover my….assets and look like a modest woman. I stood to attention as he was in speaking distance. "Good morning, Galleon."

He smiled that gorgeous smile and returned the greeting. "So, ya know what day it is?"

I thought for a second. "Sunday."

Galleon's smile widened, showing even more perfect white teeth. "And ya know what that means…"

Guild wars. So _that's _why he was so happy.

Guilds were a collection of Summoners, much like ours. Each week guilds would battle each other for supremacy, and at the end of the week, the most successful guilds would get awesome rewards.

Galleon _loved _Guild Wars. And he was good at it. If he lead us into a Guild Battle, our reaction times seem to drop and we deal attacks much more swiftly.

Our Summoner was in an average guild, and loved using Galleon, Chow, and I, because we were strong and fast.

I smiled at Galleon. "Good luck this week!"

He smiled back, a hauntingly hungry look in his eyes. "Thanks, but I won't need it."

As he walked off to his bunk, I couldn't help but stare after him. Sweet America he is hot. Just thinking about him made me blush.

"LAAAAAAPPIIIISSS!"

The distressed wail scared me a bit, along with the bone-shaking roar that followed.

What the hell was going on?


	2. The Vampire Lord

**AN: SO I REALLY LIKE THIS STORY SO I'LL KEEP GOING FOR MY FAITHFUL AUDIENCE OF 2 LOL**

Chapter 2

**Lapis's POV**

"LAAAAAPIIIISS!"

I turned to see Megan running quickly towards me, her comical witch hat flapping ridiculously. The bone shaking roar that followed sent chills up my spine.

_Verad._

And he did not sound happy. The dragon very seldom got angry, but when he did, there was only two people who could calm him. Chow or Mother Emma. And since the former was currently trying to lock axes with Laika, I would have to find Emma.

"What is it Megan?" I sighed. The blonde witch wasn't the brightest flame on the candle, and talking to her made me cringe sometimes.

"Verad got a splinter in his hide in the training grounds yesterday," Megan cried, her eyes wet with tears. "And he wont let me help!"

_Smart dragon_, I thought.

Okay, so the roar was one of pain, not anger. I was _definitely _getting Mother Emma. I marched, with Megan in tow, to Emma's bunk. All of the Neostone Agents, or "Mothers" as we called them, were very compassionate and took care of us. They all had strong maternal instincts, and we treated them with the utmost respect. Each was assigned to take care of the monsters that shared their element, and they were also the closest to Ellia, and thus, kept us up to date on the Summoner's actions.

But, all of the Mothers had a weird quirk to them.

Our Mother, Mother Emma, loved to sleep, and was often doing so.

The Fire Mother, Mother Lisa, had a sweet tooth, and was very strict.

The Wind Mother, Mother Olivia, was a clean freak and very, _very _protective of her children.

The Light Mother, Illianna, was very religious, and had her children pray to Ameria at least twice a day.

The Dark Mother, Sylvia, was very secretive. She wasn't seen much on the island, but she was loving to a fault. She'd cut her own hand off if her kids asked her to.

"Mother!" I called, knocking on her door. "Mother Emma!" My only response was a groggy moan from inside and a muffled, "Just five more minutes, sweetheart. Mommy had a rough night."

I sighed and prepped my magic bullets. She was going to be difficult this morning.

**BOOM! **

The door splintered and shattered as Megan's crow summoning slammed into it.

"FOR THE LOVE OF-," Emma screamed, "FINE! I'M UP!"

She fumbled to the door, her hair askew. Her nightgown was crinkled, and slumped against the doorframe, offering a tired smile.

"What is it THIS time?"

"Verad has a splinter. We need you to calm him and pull it out," I explained. Emma sighed. "Ok, one second."

She emerged fully dressed after disappearing inside. She marched over to Verad with us closely behind. The poor guy was lying pitifully in front of his cave, whining in pain. Emma soothed him by stroking his nose, and pulled the abnormally large splinter from his side.

"There," she sighed. "Now I'm going to back to bed, and-"

"BREAKFAAAAAST!" Ellia called.

"Oh for the love of Ameria!" Emma shouted.

We all rushed to the mess hall, all of us taking our designated seats. I lit up internally as Galleon sat beside me. He shot me one of his trademark smirks and I nearly melted. Across from us sat Anavel and Woosa, the former giggling adorably as Woosa showed her clever tricks with his water.

"Ooh Galleon.." a seductive voice purred.

I stiffened. _Craka._

The Dark Hell Lady was sashaying her way over to us, practically purring for Galleon's attention.

He rolled his eyes tiredly. God I loved that pirate.

"Oh Galleon sweetheart why do you reject me?" Craka pouted, leaning rather suggestively on her menacing scythe. "Don't you want to ditch that frigid knight anyways?"

I flushed. _Now isn't the time_, I thought. _Galleon wouldn't want me to lose my cool. _

"Frigid?" Galleon chuckled. "Just because she doesn't sleep with any and everything doesn't mean she's frigid."

BA-THUMP.

My heart stopped. Was he…defending me?

Craka was unfazed with Galleon's choice of words.

"Oh, be realistic, Gally-wally," she purred, leaning in between us. "I can do _so _much more for you." She leaned down further and licked his ear. "I'll even call you Daddy, just how you like it…"

Something in me snapped.

"Quit it, Craka!" I shouted. "He clearly is annoyed with your antics, so stop!"

**Galleon's POV **

BA-THUMP.

_Is she…defending me?_

**Lapis's POV**

Craka turned to me, a furious rage in her eyes, that was quickly joined by a sarcastic confidence. "Oh, Lapis," she purred. "Are you upset? It's adorable that you think Galleon would want someone like _you_."

Some snickers were heard from the Darkness monsters.

My face heated up. But then-

**BONK! **

Anavel's teddy bear smacked Craka in the face. Eyes went wide as the strong woman was chewed out by a child.

"You leave Big Sis alone!" she cried, stomping her foot. "You big meanie!"

Craka's power spiked. Darkness fell over the hall, and I felt like I was suffocating. "Why you little…," Craka growled.

"Craka. Enough."

All eyes fixed onto the door. Mother Sylvia was there, along with her bodyguard Zeratu, the Dark Chimera. Craka's power instantly dropped at the sound of her Mother's voice, and she blushed and cowered like a child caught stealing.

"GUYS!" we heard Lushen yell. "YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHO JUST GOT SUMMONED!"

All movement stopped as the darkest power of all was felt by all of us. There was no mistaking who it was. Even Mother Sylvia was shaking as a single word left her lips.

"Eirgar…"


	3. news!

**FIRSTLY, THIS IS GOING ON ALL MY STORIES**

**HELLO TO ALL MY WONDERFUL READERS. FOR MY BIJUU TAMER READERS, NANABI IS IN PRODUCTION! I JUST LOST MY GREAT UNCLE, AND ITS TAKEN SOME TIME FOR ME TO ORGANIZE SOMETHING FOR NANABI, AND HOW I WANT TH HE STORY TO PROGRESS. FOR SIMPLE JOBS FANS, YOU WILL GET THE CREW'S FIRST HEAVY MISSION WITH AVA. LOTS OF PLOT. I WILL ALSO BE UPDATING SUMMON SUCCESSFUL, **_**MAYBE **_**MORE THAN FRIENDS, IDK. BUT DEFINITELY URGES TOO. THE FAIRY TAIL ONE IS STILL IN PLANNING AND THE WORLS, AS IM IRONING OUT DEATS. IM SORRY FOR THE WAIT THOUGH! YES I DO PROCRASTINATE JUST LIKE PROBABLY MOST OF YOU, BUT MY LIFE IS A MESS, SO PLEASE, BEAR WITH THE WAIT SOMETIMES. THINGS HAPPEN. **

**AS FOR ANOTHER THING, I'VE SET UP A P.A.T.R.E.O.N! IF YOU WOULD LIKE, PLEASE JOIN IT. IT'S A WAY TO HELP ME WITH A LOT OF THINGS GOING ON, WHICH WILL HELP ME GET MORE CHAPTERS TO YOU GUYS, SOONER. ALSO, THERE'S LOTS OF COOL THINGS YOU CAN GET BY JOINING. BUT AS FOR UPDATES, BIJUU TAMER WILL UPDATE TOMORROW! I PROMISE! SKRILL OUT.**

**P.S. PROBABLY URGES TOO. **


	4. Love in the Water?

**AN: BEEN A WHILE, HUH? GOT INSPIRED FOR THIS ONCE MORE. SO… WHERE WAS I?**

Chapter 3

**Lapis's POV **

"**DRAGON'S DANCE!**"

Holy hell that hurt.

Locking weapons with Mo Long was irritating to say the least. According to his stories, he was the most reckless out of his three brothers, abandoning the family's tradition of defensive techniques, preferring to use barrage attacks that could be called suicidal.

And blocking them HURT. His naginata was a lot heavier than my simple sword, and I could only parry them, forcing his strikes to the side.

"C'mon Lapis," someone sneered. "Is that _REALLY _all you've got?"

I grit my teeth in frustration. "Quiet, Astar. I'm trying to concentrate."

Astar was my distant, hot headed cousin. We looked strikingly similar, but while my features carried the signature blue tinge of the water dimension, Astar's features were that slutty red fire types had.

No offense to any other fire types, of course.

She smirked at me, pushing heavy amounts of magic into her hand. "Watch this." Throwing the magic forward, she hit Mo Long right as he began to move, knocking the offending panda back a few feet.

I sighed. "Astar, you know throwing around so much condensed magic is extremely dangerous."

Astar rolled her eyes. "Oh please," she scoffed, "We both know I have more magic than you. That's why I can use so much at one time."

I glared at the little shi- I mean – _angel, _and calmed myself. "If it's a competition, then which one of us has better _control_, hmm?"

Astar's cheeks tinged pink. She hated being reminded of her shortcomings.

"Hey, so how was your time with Eirgar?" Mo Long asked, our spar forgotten. His voice wasn't as deep as I expected when I met him; he actually had an air of bubbly excitement around him more often than not.

I sighed. "Well, he's… dark and moody as expected. Fit in really well with Dias and such."

And I wasn't wrong. Eirgar's massive energy had scared away most of the other monsters on the island, but with Dias, it was like a moth to a flame. The stoic Death Knight rarely left the vampire's side. Even now, I spotted the two sparring at the cliffs, likely in preparation for a trip the the Rift.

Eirgar could also apparently communicate with the voiceless creature, too, and it was nice to know what the death knights were thinking. We were glad they weren't plotting to steal our souls while we slept.

"Lapis, your boyfriend is coming," Astar smirked. I glared at her. I didn't have a "boyfriend". I had Ellia explain the concept after Astar had first teased me about it.

I could help but imagine Galleon having that title for me. Getting to hold his hand while we strolled the island. Kissing him. Taking off that pesky blue coat and-

"H-hey Lapis."

I stiffened. That wasn't Galleon's voice. It wasn't smooth. It was deep and a bit harsh. Missing that _…mmmm… _delicious accent. And it had none of his captivating confidence.

I turned and looked into the oceanic blue pearls of Chow the Water Dragon Knight.

The awkward air immediately set in. I knew for a while Chow had developed feelings for me. I really felt bad that I couldn't return them.

{**FLASHBACK**}

_(At the center of a valley, overshadowed by the Faimon Volcano.)_

"_I like you, Lapis."_

_I turned at the declaration, locking eyes with Chow. I had taken him with me on one of my training runs through Faimon, which was full of wild, raging hellhounds and the occasional succubus. I noted his blushing face, an emotional contrast to his determined gaze._

_I smiled and patted his shoulder. Sometime during our friendship he'd gotten taller than me._

"_Aw Chow. That's cute and all, but-"_

_I was stopped by a shockingly strong grip to my shoulder, quite different from the other hand which gave my cheek a gentle caress._

"_I'm serious, Lapis."_

_Then, he did the unexpected. He swooped in for a kiss. Only years of reflexes saved the chastity of my lips, dipping backwards awkwardly to avoid the exchange. _

"_Chow," I said, my voice tinged with a bit of regret. "I'm sorry, but I can't."_

_The hurt in his eyes was indescribable. It was like I snuffed out the last candle in a storm. Then, just as quickly, it was gone. He smiled, although it didn't quite reach his eyes. Chow released me from his surprisingly.. secure grip, and stepped away._

"_It's fine Lapis. I understand. I'll head back to the Island. Don't be out too long okay?"_

_I could only nod assent. But what hurt me, was the next thing he said, his voice soft and devoid of energy._

"_Galleon doesn't know how lucky he is."_

**{PRESENT DAY}**

"Hello, Chow," I said, sounding more calm than I felt. "What is it?"

Chow fidgeted slightly, shifting his poleax in his hands. "Laika wanted to know if you could help him out picking out runes with Ellia."

I smiled at him. "Sure thing. I'll be over in a few minutes."

Chow nodded, giving me one last smile, and headed off in the direction of the bunks.

I sighed. Astar snickered while Mo Long gave me a pat on the back. "You did the right thing Lapis," he assured. "Things will improve soon." Oh, right. Mo was the first one I told about the incident, which was about three weeks ago, and Astar had managed to overhear us. Surprisingly, she had kept it between us.

"YEEEE HAAWWWWWW!"

The wild call broke me from my reverie, as a white blur whizzed past, while an out of breath Lucien stopped and got my attention.

"Please… get.. Mother Illiana…." He panted. "Loren is riding Belladeon again."

I smiled at the poor elf, and started to walk to the bunks.

There is never a dull day here, is there?

**AN: KINDA SHORT, I KNOW. BUT I'M TRYING TO GET BACK INTO THE SWING OF WRITING, AND THE CHOW THING WAS ON MY MIND FOR WEEKS. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	5. Birthday Girl

Chapter 4

**Lapis's POV **

I sat on my bed, gazing at the calendar Ellia had given me not long after my arrival to the island, which, according to the calendar, was now five years ago. I sighed happily.

Time flies when you're having fun, or so Ellia says.

But, to me, today was a very special day. Known to virtually no one on the island, today was my birthday. Normally, I wouldn't be subjected to such childish things, but the thought of my birthday put a little pep in my step, so to speak.

I showered, as I always did, and dressed, letting Tarq bound outside to find the pack of inugamis and hellhounds he spent majority of his time with. Headed out, I found a curious note on the door to my bunk. It read, in cryptic lines:

_To the one that made us laugh, come and enjoy talks of our wonderful past._

_To the one that helped us grow, showed us strength, and is a wonderful friend._

_Today, we wish that our bond never shatters, and our kinship never ends._

_P.S. Come to the forest at 5 o'clock._

_, Your Friends._

I arched an eyebrow at the little piece of parchment. I wasn't particularly close to anyone on the island in particular, as I spent a lot of my time alone, training. I was the Summoner's trainer, meaning whenever a new recruit needed field experience, I was in charge of supervising them until they were strong enough to take care of themselves.

I shrugged and pocketed the note. I would go to the forest at five. I didn't have plans today anyway.

I ran into Carrack and Seara, the latter sitting in the former's lap, giggling and whispering to each other, as they sat on the crest of a small hill. I waved to the two, being that their relationship was far from a secret, and they both waved back, Carrack blushing as the Oracle he loved took the opportunity to plant a quick kiss on the pirate's cheek.

I laughed at their antics, continuing my stroll, breaking up a fist fight between Trevor and Logan, and stopped at my favorite place.

The Tranquil Forest.

I sat at the base of a particularly large, sturdy tree, one of the tallest in the bunch, and leaned against it. Outside the forest, the island was actually calm for once. It was nice not being called on every few seconds, especially for the strange issues. Yesterday Raoq had gotten his head stuck in one of the trash chutes in the mess hall. I smiled remember the hilarious sight of the inugami scratching and tugging, and finally admitting defeat and letting us help.

I dozed off, and before I knew it, there was commotion around me. I opened my eyes to darkness, and dim light emanating from lanterns hung on the trees. Someone poke my forehead, and smirked as I locked eyes with them. I was going to give my oppressor a piece of my mind, when I recognized who it was, and how close his face was to mine.

"Oi, wake up, sleeping beauty. You've got somewhere to be."

Galleon. All at once my face flushed, my heartbeat tripled, and my traitorous legs turned to jelly. I could only gape at him like a fish, trying to formulate coherent words as his lips turned into his trademark half smirk.

_G-Galleon called me beautiful!!_

Well, sleeping beauty is what he called me, but my flustered mind could not discern between the two at the moment.

I finally composed myself, and stood up abruptly. "Ah, s-sorry to trouble you Gally - I-I mean Galleon. I dozed off f-for a bit there."

The mischievous pirate's smirk widened. "Makin' pet names, are we?"

My face burned. If I tried to use my water magic I was pretty sure at that point it would've been steam. I quickly turned to rectify my mistake. "So s-sorry! I didn't mean to call you that!"

Galleon chuckled and waved it off. "It's fine, Lapis. Call me what you like, as long as it's not offensive." He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the forest. "Now come along! There's something you need to see."

The deeper we went into the forest, the more plentiful the lanterns became, until we reached a clearing, where it was brightest. What I saw made my breath hitch.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAPIS!"

In front of me was every monster on the island. All once under my care, that blossomed into full fledged warriors. Feng Yan, Mo Long, Lyn, Loren. Even Craka was there. Astar stuck her tongue out as I looked past. Behind them Zibrolta and Malaka set off fireworks that said the words as they cheered.

I never knew I was so special to them.

There were tables full of gifts, cake (which Emma was currently defending from Mother Lisa, forcefully dragging her away while the woman cried for a taste) and everyone was smiling. Anavel couldn't contain herself, running into me and hugging my torso.

"Happy birthday, big sis!"

Seeing that beaming smile did it. I started crying before I realized it. But how? How did they know?

"I told 'em," Galleon smirked, as if he could read my thoughts. "I saw it on your calendar when I borrowed your sharpening stone the other day."

"When did you borrow my stone?"

"Nevermind that! Now go, enjoy yourself!"

He picked me up, bridal style, mind you (_Galleon was holding me like a wife AAAAHHH!)_, a put me down in a chair in front of the gifts, while Ellia and Mother Illiana said a prayer and cut the rather large cake. Lushen reached to put a little birthday hat on me, but a quick reach to my sword sent the appropriate message.

One by one I opened the gifts. A new, sparkling set of Legendary Runes from Laika, a full Vampire and Revenge set, that he had managed to get from the Dragon's Lair and the depths of the Necropolis. Mo Long presented me with a family sword, the gleaming blade a nice addition to my arsenal. I cried once more as Anavel produced her gift, a sparkling pendant with a water crystal, that projected the words "Best Big Sister" when I channeled magic into it.

As we are the very delicious cake and chatted without someone breaking into a fistfight, I noticed Galleon had disappeared from beside me. When I asked where he went, Mo Long just smiled and clapped twice, which was some sort of signal, because everyone made two lines leading from the table to somewhere.

Confused and intrigued, I went up the middle, a little self conscious, as everyone watched me walk, a few cheering and Carrack letting out a piercing whistle. As I neared the end of the line, my heart dropped.

Galleon was there. In a SUIT.

_Mental note to self. Galleon in a suit is mmmmmmmmmm……_

Pulling myself together, I approached him, noting he had taking off his captain's hat, showing radiant silver locks down to his shoulders. Sweet Ameria even his _hair _is gorgeous!

He stepped to me, and grabbed both of my hands. His normally confident honey colored eyes were nervous, flicking back and forth to me, not making eye contact for too long. Steeling himself, Galleon took a deep breath and stared into my eyes.

"Lapis, it's been an honor to know you, fight with you, and laugh with you. You are my closest friend, and you have a heart of gold." He smiled at me, as I did my best not to melt at his words. "A heart worth stealing." He presented a ring box, and I was about to faint, until he opened it and revealed its purpose. "I want to get to know you better, and this ring might not be for marriage, but it is just as special. I want you to give an old pirate a chance."

As Galleon slipped the ring onto my finger, I finally got what he was asking. I held back the urge to glomp him however and soldiered on.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Leave it to Galleon to do something so over the top just to ask for a date. I rolled my eyes at the smirking pirate, grabbing his shoulders as I closed the distance.

"Silly pirate. All you had to do was ask."

Then, our lips met.

According to Mo afterwards, it only lasted about fifteen seconds, but to me, that kiss lasted a lifetime. I memorized everything. He smelled like a mix of the land and sea, the smell of a pirate through and through. He tasted sweet, like berries, but with just a hint of salt, and it was perfect. I felt him grip my waist and hold me possessively, but not once did his hands stray elsewhere.

A pirate and a gentleman, who would've thought it?

As we separated, cheers erupted from the crowd, and I even noticed Chow cheering us on. When I locked eyes with him, he mouthed '_Be happy_' to which I smiled brightly. I noticed Rina shuffle closer to him, gazing at the Dragon Knight with stars in her eyes. Seems like love was everywhere.

Galleon pulled me in for a side hug, and I let my head rest on his shoulder. "So, how did you enjoy the celebration?"

"It was great, Gally. By the way your note was beautiful."

"The note on your door? I didn't write that."

"Then who did?"

I didn't notice, but at the back of the crowd, Astar and Craka sneezed.


End file.
